


souvenirs d'une autre époque

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory, bitter sweet, slight angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: Tom retourne à son vieil appartement. Des souvenirs lui reviennent.





	souvenirs d'une autre époque

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the birthday of a friend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!! 8D
> 
> bad new: I have no beta reader, et j'ai pas relu parce que j'avais pas le temps avant minuit. Donc ne vous précipitez pas dessus.

Tom marchait seul. Il ne sait pas vraiment ou il était. Il s’était levé la nuit. Un cauchemar, encore. Il s’était redressé dans le lit, avait contemplé Mitch, et avait finalement ramassé ses clefs pour aller prendre l’air. 

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds; puis regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour devant son ancien appartement. 

Le bâtiment était condamné. La moitié du mur était défoncé par un bulldozer. Tom passa au travers des bandes jaunes pour rentrer dans l’immeuble. 

Il s'arrêta tout de suite à l’entrée. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ \- Tu peux pas la laisser te parler comme ça.  _

_ Il était assis au niveau des premières marches. Mitch, une canette à la main, avait accepté de passer quand il avait apprit que Tom s'était fait mettre à la porte par sa copine: _

_ \- Si à chaque fois que vous vous disputez, elle se permet de te coller dehors, l’hiver prochain tu vas finir gelé, mec.  _

_ \- Mais non ! tu exagères. Elle m’ouvrirait.  _

_\- Mouais… en tout cas, moi je pense que tu es trop bien pour elle. Trop con, aussi. Mais surtout trop bien._

 

* * *

 

 

Après avoir sauté par dessus quelques marches délabrées, Tom arriva au premier étage. Il ne se souvenait pas bien du bonhomme dans l’appartement de droite. Par contre, madame Michu du palier d’en face, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. 

Il poussa la porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds, pour se retrouver face à un papier peint verdâtre couverts de fleurs aux apparences fanée. 

Parfaitement en harmonie avec la propriétaire. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ \- Ce n’est plus possible ce bruit mon petit.  _

_ \- Je comprends bien madame Michu.  _

_ \- Vous stressez mes chats. _

_ \- Je comprends. C’est juste que mon colocataire...  _

_ \- Votre colocataire, votre colocataire. Dès qu’il y a un problème vous vous cachez derrière lui. Une vraie femmelette.  _

_ Tom se raidit. Il chercha quelque chose à répliquer, ou tout du moins une porte de sortie, quand une voix tonitruante répondit à sa place.  _

_ \- Ah non mais c’est pas une question d’homme ou de femme. Les psycho balls, c’est pour tout le monde.  _

_ Une main s'abattit sur l’épaule de Tom. Ce dernier grimaça. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de s’étendre sur les théories de Mitch avec madame Michu. Mais son ami, au contraire, l’attrapa par le bras et commença à le tirer vers les escaliers.  _

_\- D’ailleurs je dois l’aider avec sa BTP, donc on va y aller._

 

* * *

 

C’est à mi chemin vers l'étage suivant que Mitch lui avait soufflé “ _Elle est gonflé la vieille. Elle se plaint de moi, mais quand elle m’a en face… Par contre tu vas acheter les bières ce soir. Je le mérite. sans moi tu serais resté encore une heure avec elle parce que tu sais pas te sortir des conversations._ ”

Il y avait plus de marches à sauter pour arriver au niveau suivant. Heureusement que plus personne n’habitait là. 

Il arriva devant son ancien appartement. Il regarda la porte. Le nom écrit dessus n’était plus ni le sien ni celui d’Emma. Les marques en revanches ils en reconnaissaient certaines. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ \- Ton proprio il habite là ?  _

_ \- Non mais... _

_ \- Et bien si il habite pas là, on peut faire ce qu’on veut.  _

_ Mitch sortit un canif, et s’accroupit devant la porte.  _

_ -Donc on peut graver nos initiale. _

_ \- Mitch !  _

_ \- Quoi il y sont encore sur le banc du lycée, je suis sur.  _

_ \- Ce n’est pas la même… MITCH !  _

_ Tom s’accroupit aux cotés de son pote qui avait déjà planté son couteau dans le bois du bas du cadre.  _

_ \- Si on fait ça en petit, il verra rien de toute manière.  _

_ Il commença à graver la deuxième parti du “M”. _

_ \- Vous faites pas ça dehors, hein les pédés ?  _

_ Mitch se releva d’un coup, et se plaça torse contre torse avec le voisin d’en face qui n’avait pas encore eut le temps de fermer sa porte. Il le toisa pendant plusieurs secondes tandis que l’homme se rapetissait sur lui-même:  _

_ \- On fait nos squats. Tu as fais tes squats ?  _

_ Il secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas trembler.  _

_ \- Et bah c’est pour ça que même Tom peut t’écraser. Va faire tes squats.  _

_ Le voisin acquiesça une seule fois avant de partir en courant.  _

_ Mitch se tourna vers Tom, toujours au sol: _

_\- Bah alors !? T’as pas avancé ?_

 

* * *

 

 

Tom entra enfin dans son vieille appartement et… S'arrêta. 

Il était du mauvais côté du bâtiment. Après un mètre de sol, la seule chose qu’il pouvait voir était le bulldozer, pile devant lui. Il un courant d’air lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il frissonna, réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait faire, et finir par s'asseoir pour contempler les débris au sol. 

Il lui était impossible de dire combien de temps combien de temps avait passé lorsqu’une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ouah. heureusement qu’on est pas resté. 

Tom pouffa. La blague était pas très maligne. Mais elle détendait l’atmosphère. 

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? 

\- Je t’ai sentis partir ya une heure. Et comme tu revenais pas, et qu’on a gardé l’appli pour se retrouver à la pride…. Désolé. 

\- Il n’y a pas de problèmes. 

Mitch s’installa à coté de lui en lâchant un petit rire. 

\- C’était quand même bien de la merde, ton appart'. 

\- On y a passé de bons moments. 

Mitch rigola encore. 

\- Je me souviens que de toi avec Emma, et moi en train de t'aider à récupérer Emma. Donc bof.  


Tom releva enfin la tête vers lui. 

\- Moi pas. 

Mitch et lui échangèrent un regard.

Un sourire. 

Un baiser. 

\- Allez. Rentrons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> n'hésitez à me dire se que vous en pensez. laissez des coms, des coeurs, des trucs. pas de gros mots, s'il vous plait ^^
> 
> encore une fois joyeux anniversaire. demain je corrige, juré !


End file.
